hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Askeland
Før serien "Edvin Holte", eller Erik Askeland som han egentlig heter, jobber på et tidspunkt på Furulund sykehjem under den falske identiteten Lars Holm. Mens han jobber der kommer han tett innpå pasienten Edith Holte, som han etter hvert finner ut at har en tilknytning til familien Anker-Hansen gjennom sønnen Edvin. Erik ser en mulighet til å utnytte dette til å skaffe seg makt og rikdom, og forsøker dermed å få den demente Edith til å tro at det er han som er hennes sønn - noe han etter hvert lykkes med, ved å gjenfortelle ting fra Edvins barndom som hun har fortalt ham. Selv om personalet ved sykehjemmet synes Eriks oppførsel er merkelig, godtar de at han utgir seg for å være Ediths sønn, ettersom hun blir roligere når han begynner med dette. På et senere tidspunkt klarer Erik å komme i kontakt med den narkomane Edvin Holte og kjøper identiteten hans for et par hundre gram heroin. I tillegg til Edvin Holte, skaffer Erik seg flere andre falske identiteter som han bruker til ukjente formål. Disse inkluderer Hans Paulsen, Christian Riis, Petter Karlsen, Henrik Sivertsen, Peter Guldbrandsen og Henrik Dahl. Han tar seg også på et tidspunkt jobb på Gatehjemmet, hvor han utgir seg for å være en snill og sympatisk mann som lever for å hjelpe vanskeligstilte. I serien thumb|left|Erik tar seg av kvinnen som skal være hans mor, [[Edith - intetanende om at Ole Ulrik Danielsen observerer dem. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Erik_hos_Edith.png|thumb|left|Den demente Edith later ikke til å gjenkjenne mannen som skal være hennes sønn (noe det etter hvert viser seg å være god grunn til). Foto: TV2.]] Erik passer på den demente Edith Holte, som han påstår er hans mor. Advokat Ole Ulrik Danielsen legger en dag igjen en konvolutt inneholdende en nøkkel og en hårlokk hos Edith, adressert til Edvin Holte. Erik leser brevet og blir overrasket over innholdet. Han leverer etter dette et brev til familien Anker-Hansen via resepsjonen på Hotel Cæsar. Familien Anker-Hansen får sjokk da de hører at brevet er fra "gutten på bildet". Etter å ha levert brevet løper han vekk fra hotellet. Et par dager senere oppsøker oppsøker Danielsen "Edvin" på sykehuset, og oppfordrer ham til å forfølge saken videre, siden han på vegne av en ikke navngitt klient vil gi saken en "verdig avslutning". Danielsen har kreft, og er døende, og han siste ønske er at Edvin skal gjøre krav på det som er rettmessig hans. Han forteller samtidig at det er hans klient som har betalt for hans mors sykeopphold, og hele Edvins utdannelse. Erik vegrer seg; han har et dårlig inntrykk av Anker-Hansen-familien og påstår at han ikke vil ha noe med dem å gjøre. Senere, etter Danielsens død, blir Erik vist mens han studerer noen dokumenter merket "Testamente". Han er usikker på hva han skal gjøre og sier til sin demente "mor" at det er fryktelig mye penger som står på spill. Den demente Edith er imidlertid ute av stand til å gi ham noen råd. Da Eva et par måneder senere finner ut at Edvins mor også er hennes egen mor, oppstår det også nærmere kontakter mellom Anker-Hansen-familien og Erik. Siden familien trenger Edvins hjelp til å løse koden Georg lot etter seg og få tilgang til milliardene som skal stå på en sveitsisk bankkonto, prøver de å opprette vennskapelige relasjoner med mannen de tror er deres halvbror. Han avviser imidlertid gjentatte ganger en sjekk på 400 000 som Juni tilbyr ham til hjelp i hans arbeid på Gatehjemmet for å hjelpe uteliggere; Erik sier han ikke vil la seg kjøpe. Til sist gir Anker-Hansen-familien et stort bidrag direkte til hjemmet der Edvins mor har vært i 12 år. Juni får til slutt tak i en familiebibel Georg gav til Edvin, og uten Eriks vitende finner hun i den det avgjørende sporet i "skattejakten" Georg hadde lagt opp til. Hun drar til Sveits, får tilgang på Georgs hemmelige konto og henter ut to sjettedeler av beløpet: 300 millioner til seg selv og det samme til Erik. Han reagerer mer med sjokk enn glede da han får det enorme beløpet overført til sin konto. Eva er desperat etter å øke hotellets likviditet, og etter mye om og men beslutter styret å legge aksjer ut på anbud, slik at hotellet kan få inn frisk kapital. Da styret gjennomgår hvem som har kjøpt aksjeneandelene, viser det seg at Juni har gått bak ryggen til styret og kjøpt 25 prosent av hotellets aksjer. Styret er sjokkert, men ikke bare over Juni, men også over at et innvesteringsselskap, Folk Invest, som kun eies av en person, har kjøpt en betydelig andel i hotellet. Det viser seg etter hvert at det er Erik som er eneeier av dette selskapet, og han eier nå 25 prosent av aksjene i Hotel Cæsar. Jens August prøver å få Erik på sin side når det skal stemmes over hvorvidt Anker Island-prosjektet skal videreføres eller ikke. Erik gir ham inntrykk av at han vil stemme slik Jens August vil, men under styremøtet stemmer han heller imot, og hans stemme er tungen på vektskålen. For å berge Anker Island forsøker Jens August å bevise at "Edvin" ikke er Georgs sønn likevel, og får tatt DNA-prøver av hele familien. Resultatet er imidlertid det stikk motsatte av hva han håpet: "Edvin" synes virkelig å være sønn av Georg Anker-Hansen, mens Jens August selv ikke er det. Erik antyder at Jens August og Eva kan være søsken, noe som ville bety at de har levd i incest. Jens August oppsøker Edith på sykehjemmet og prøver å spørre henne om han selv kan være sønn av Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz, hennes tidligere mann. Det er ikke noe fornuftig svar å få fra henne, men Erik ser gjennom et vindu at Jens August var på besøk hos Edith. Han virker redd for at hun skal avsløre noe Jens August ikke bør vite. Etter at Jens August har dratt, går Erik selv inn på rommet til Edith og snakker med henne. Noen av hennes forvirrede responser tyder på at hun egentlig ikke tror mannen er hennes sønn. Hun spør ham hvem han er, og ber ham finne sin "egen mamma". Ting tar en dramatisk vending da Erik griper en pute og i kaldt blod kveler Edith til døde. Denne handlingen, samt Ediths siste replikker, er det første hintet seerne får om at "Edvin" kanskje ikke er hennes sønn likevel, men en bedrager. Da Jens August innser at han ikke kan berge Anker Island, vil han bruke plattformen til å begå forsikringssvindel. Han leier den ut, trippelforsikrer den og hyrer russiske Sergej til å sørge for at den skal synke under sleping. Juni forstår hva som er i gjære og forteller det til Eva, som i sin tur involverer Erik. Han later som han vil rådgi dem på beste måte og sier de bør kansellere to av de tre forsikringene, så om noe skjer med plattformen, vil det ikke virke så mistenkelig. I hemmelighet går han imidlertid selv til Økokrim og varsler dem om at Jens August planlegger forsikringssvindel. Plattformen blir senket under sleping (skjønt Jens August prøvde å avlyse planen da han fikk vite at "Erik" var klar over hva som foregikk). Økokrim arresterer Jens August, som imidlertid klarer å hviske noen ord til sin datter Jenny før de tar ham med: Hun må finne og gjemme det spesielle SIM-kortet han satte inn i telefonen da han var i kontakt med han som skulle senke den, slik at samtalene ikke skulle kunne spores til ham siden. Jenny finner kortet, men Erik blir klar over at hun gjemmer noe, og prøver å presse henne til å overlate det til ham. En snartenkt Jenny bytter imidlertid ut det kompromitterende SIM-kortet med kortet fra hennes egen mobiltelefon, og kortet Erik til slutt snapper til seg, er verdiløst for ham. Han gir seg likevel ikke, og klarer å oppspore Sergej som senket plattformen for Jens August. Erik truer med å skade Sergejs familie, men er på den annen side villig til å betale en bestikkelse på seks millioner kroner dersom russeren kan gi ham et bevis mot Jens August. Slik får Eirik tak i et hemmelig videoopptak av Jens Agust der han trykker Sergejs hånd og inngår avtalen. Erik oppsøker Jens August og konfronterer ham med opptaket. Han forlanger at Jens August skal forlate Cæsar for alltid, ellers vil han overlate opptaket til myndighetene. Erik vet også at Eva i mellomtiden har avlagt falsk forklaring til Økokrim om at hun ikke kjente til den planlagte forsikringssvindelen, slik at også hun vil måtte gå i fengsel dersom fakta kommer på bordet. Dermed ville Jenny være ubeskyttet tilbake, og "Edvin" bemerker at han ikke kan love at han vil være en "god onkel" for henne. Jens August lar seg tilsynelatende presse, og forlater Cæsar. Neste kveld tar han seg imidlertid inn på DNA-laboratoriet som foretok testen som skulle vise at "Edvin" var Georgs sønn, mens Jens August angivelig var en løsunge. Han finner dokumentasjon på at prøven var forfalsket; "Edvin" er ikke sønn av Georg, mens Jens August faktisk er det. Jens August finner DNA-laboranten Nanna, som stod for DNA-prøvene, og konfronterer henne med dokumentene. Deretter får han Nanna til å ringe Erik, som kommer til laboratoriet uten å vite at Jens August er der. Av samtalen mellom Nanna og Erik fremgår det at hun har tatt imot flere hundre tusen i bestikkelser for å manipulere DNA-prøvene. Jens August viser seg og hoverer over Erik: Nå vet han alt, og kommer til å avsløre ham for alle. "Edvin" har ikke tenkt å gi opp så lett. Han slår ned Nanna og går deretter inn i en intens slåsskamp med Jens August selv. Til slutt ligger både Nanna og Jens August bevisstløse igjen på gulvet, hvorpå "Edvin" setter fyr på laboratoriet og går. [[Fil:Edvin_i_kamp.png|thumb|left|Det blir et brutalt oppgjør mellom Edvin og Jens August (i forgrunnen). Foto: TV2.]] Dagen etter meldes det i nyhetene at noen hadde omkommet i brannen, men det er uvisst hvor mange. Edvin bekymrer seg ikke mer for Jens August, men ønsker seg en plass i styret. Han sniker til seg passordet til Torleif Taraldsen og kommer seg inn på styreserveren, der han finner Junis strategidokumenter. Deretter går han til henne og gjentar de samme tankene, og siden han ikke skulle ha sett dokumentene, får han henne til å tro at hun og han er på linje når det gjelder den videre driften av hotellet. På lignende vis hacker Edvin seg vei inn i Arnfinns dokumenter, og imponerer ham etterpå ved å gi uttrykk for tenkemåter på linje med hans egne. Slik får Edvin snart anledning til å legge fram sine tanker for hele styret, som blir så imponert at de tilbyr ham stillingen som finansdirektør nå som Jens August er borte. Han sier "nølende" ja. Med forsiktige hint begynner Erik et psykologisk spill for å slå en kile inn mellom Juni og Eva. I møte med Juni antyder han at Eva er utbrent og ustabil, mens Eva får høre fra Erik at Juni ikke stoler på henne. Eva blir irritert og går ut i sykepensjon, så Juni kan få det som hun (tilsynelatende) vil. Siden manipulerer Erik Juni til å sende Eva til en hotellkonferanse i Paris, noe som egentlig er for at han i neste omgang skal få Juni til å overdra alle Evas fullmakter til Edvin selv. Erik og Juni setter i gang et prosjekt for å oppføre et hotell i Groruddalen. Erik finner visittkort-mappen som ligger igjen etter Jens August og ringer en av hans britiske kontakter, en Darren Andersen. Til Juni presenterer han Darren som en av hans egne kontakter fra studietiden, og overtaler henne til å ta en ukestur til London, siden Darren og hans kontaktnett vil kunne gi viktige innspill til det nye hotellprosjektet Cæsar har på gang. Med både Juni og Eva i utlandet har "Edvin" plutselig all makt på Hotel Cæsar, og han går opp i toppetasjen og skåler med seg selv i taus triumf. Han overnatter, spiser frokost der og breier seg i stolen på Jens Augusts kontor. Da stuepiken kommer om morgenen og skal vaske, kommer han seg imidlertid raskt ut igjen for å unngå å bli sett. Han glemmer igjen kammen sin. Da Eva og Jenny er tilbake fra Paris, finner Jenny den. [[Fil:Tungekutting.png|thumb|Edvin forteller Jenny en "godnatthistorie" om en jente som fikk tungen kuttet ut. Foto: TV 2]] Eva inviterer Edvin på middag for å bli bedre kjent med ham. Etter middagen går Edvin inn på Jennys rom for å ønske henne god natt, og ser da at hun har funnet kammen han kom til å legge igjen. Han forteller en "godnatthistorie" om en sladrete jente som til slutt fikk tungen sin skåret ut, og Jenny skjønner godt at han i virkeligheten truer henne, dersom hun skulle avsløre noe. Jenny blir liggende vettskremt og vri seg i sengen, mens Edvin går tilbake til Eva i stuen og forsikrer at Jenny sovnet søtt. Neste dag prøver Jenny å fortelle moren at noe er veldig galt når det gjelder Edvin, men hun når ikke riktig gjennom til henne: Delvis tør hun ikke si alt hun vet, delvis vil ikke Eva høre på det øret. Jenny gir kammen hun fant til Eva, som formidler den videre til Edvin i den tro at Edvin mistet den i toppetasjen under sitt besøk der dagen før. Via Eva sender Edvin en eventyrbok i gave til Jenny. Hun forstår godt at Edvin faktisk vil minne henne på "eventyret" han fortalte, og true henne til taushet. Bitten fortsetter å forsiktig advare Eva mot Edvin, og sier at det "oser dårlig karma" av ham. Edvin selv ber Eva om forsikringer om at alt er bra mellom dem. Hun sier at det er tilfelle, men begynner tydelig å få visse bange anelser. [[Fil:Edvin_kalles_Erik.png|thumb|left|En mann på byen tiltaler "Edvin" som Erik - er dette hans virkelige navn? Foto: TV2.]]Ute på byen en kveld blir Edvin plutselig tiltalt av en mann som kaller ham "Erik", og sier det var lenge siden. Mannen seerne hittil har kjent som Edvin, bare slår dette vekk og sier at den andre forveksler ham med en annen. Han kommer seg raskt unna. Dette er aller første gang "Edvins" rette navn Erik blir hørt i serien, og den hittil klareste indikasjonen seerne har fått på at han bruker en falsk identitet. Edvin manipulerer ting slik at Eva og Jenny må flytte ut av toppetasjen, mens han selv flytter inn. Da finner imidlertid Jenny mot til å fortelle Eva at hun så tegn på at Edvin hadde vært der mens de var borte, og at han kom med dulgte trusler mot henne selv for at hun skulle holde tett. Når Eva bringer dette videre til Juni, vet hun ikke hva hun skal tro. Hun begynner å opptre mer reservert mot Edvin, noe han godt merker. Han sier til henne at Eva leter etter en syndebukk, men Juni gjør det klart at hun ikke vil ha noe av at Edvin svartmaler Eva. Da Edvin forlater kontoret hennes, ser vi på ham at han nå skjønner han er på tynnere is enn før. Eva får vite om dødsbrannen hos Lütken laboratorier, der labtekniker Nanna omkom og alt bevismaterialet i forbindelse med DNA-prøvene gikk tapt. Hun går til Juni og forteller henne om sine undersøkelser. Imidlertid mener Juni det er fullstendig absurd å skulle tro at Edvin fikk forfalsket DNA-prøvene og deretter begikk mord for å skjule sine spor (skjønt seerne vet at dette er sannheten). Juni får Eva selv til å tvile, og familien "forsones" med Edvin under en middag i toppetasjen. [[Fil:Edvin-bilde.png|thumb|"Edvin" får malt et portrettbilde av seg selv, så han kan "sette preg" på toppetasjen. Foto: TV 2]] Edvin vil sette sitt eget preg på toppetasjen og snakker med en kunstner om å få malt et portrett. Edvins stormannsgalskap kommer til syne når han snakker med maleren; han vil ha et bilde som antyder at han har en høyere skjebne på linje med Julius Cæsar, Napoleon eller Jesus. En dag dukker det opp en sliten, hjemløs eks-narkoman i lobbyen. Eddie Holte, som endelig har klart å holde seg rusfri i fire måneder sammenhengende, ber om å få snakke med "Edvin". Han tar ham med seg opp i toppetasjen, og av deres fortrolige samtale kommer det fram at det er Eddie som er den virkelige Edvin: I likhet med mannen på byen tiltaler Eddie "Edvin" som Erik, og seerne får dermed bekreftet at dette er bedragerens virkelige navn. Det kommer fram at Eddie en gang solgte sin identitet til Erik i bytte mot heroin. Eddie tenker imidlertid fortsatt på Erik som sin velgjører, og Erik lar ham da også flytte inn i toppetasjen sammen med ham. Dagen etter er Eddie nede i lobbyen, og Harshad Kapoor er usikker på om han har noe der å gjøre. Kapoor spør "Edvin" (Erik) hvordan det har seg med denne Eddie, og Erik sier da at han er en stakkars narkoman fra Gatehjemmet som han midlertidig lar bo i toppetasjen. Han sier også at Eddie er mer eller mindre konstant ruset (selv om han faktisk har klart å holde seg rusfri i månedsvis). Eddie ønsker snart å besøke sin mor, noe Erik prøver å få ham bort fra. Til slutt ser han seg nødt til å fortelle ham at Edith døde nylig. Han forteller rimeligvis ikke at det var han selv som drepte henne. [[Fil:Erik_doper_Eddie.png|thumb|left|Erik lurer Eddie til å drikke te med dop i. Foto: TV2]]Erik ønsker å uskadeliggjøre Eddie så fort som mulig, før han kan avsløre at den "Edvin" folk på hotellet kjenner, er en bedrager. Han kjøper noe dop og sniker det i Eddie uten at han vet det, slik at han skal havne på kjøret igjen og ikke rote til Eriks planer. Da Eddie er blitt ruset, dumper Erik ham på hjemmet der han kom fra. Erik er av en eller annen grunn oppsatt på å få gjennomført Grobyen, prosjektet for å bygge et hotell i Groruddalen. Imidlertid holder hotellkongen Rasmus Mohn på å snappe tomten "Edvin" selv foreslo for Juni tidligere, og da Juni prøver å få styret med på å legge inn et motbud, er det kun hun og "Edvin" selv som stemmer for. "Edvin" tar da opp et stort lån med sikkerhet i Cæsar-aksjene sine, og bruker pengene til å kjøpe tomten. Juni vet ikke hvordan hun skal reagere da Erik forteller henne hvordan han har "reddet" prosjektet. Hun forstår ikke hvorfor han kunne finne på å gjøre dette bak hennes rygg, og mener at hun og "Edvin" burde kjøpt tomten sammen. Etter litt betenkning kommer hun til at "Edvin" gjorde det rette, og ser ham som sin partner i Groby-prosjektet. Styret blir ikke begeistret når Juni orienterer om utviklingen. "Edvin" oppdager at Rasmus Mohn har kjøpt alle tomtene omkring, og prøver å få til et møte med ham, men må til sist snike seg inn på kontoret hans for å få ham i tale. Mohn sier "Edvin" har kjøpt katten i sekken. Kort etter blir "Edvin" oppsøkt av en lærer ved navn Arvid Johansen, som har funnet noen gamle mynter på tomten han har kjøpt. Edvin tar imot myntene og later som han er entusiastisk over denne oppdagelsen. Han snakker med en ekspert i telefonen og får fastslått at myntene virkelig er fra middelalderen. Deretter bare kaster han dem, siden det ikke passer hans planer om det skulle bli satt i gang noen arkeologisk utgraving på tomten tiltenkt Grobyen. Senere angrer han seg på å ha kastet myntene, og finner dem igjen i en søplecontainer utenfor hotellet. Erik truer også Arvid Johansen til å fortelle byantikvaren at han husket feil, og at myntene ble funnet på en av Rasmus Mohns tomter isteden. Han graver deretter ned myntene på en av Rasmus Mohns tomter, og tipser en metalldetektorforening og byantikvaren om et "spennende funn" på tomten. Han inviterer så Mohn til toppetasjen, hvor han informerer ham om myntfunnet, at tomtene hans risikerer å havne på rød liste hos byantikvaren, og truer i tillegg med å opprette en hatgruppe mot ham på Facebook. Alt dette gjør at Mohn til slutt sier seg villig til å selge tomtene sine til Edvin med tap. [[Fil:Erik tar ned tegningen.png|thumb|Bak tegningen av Erik viser det seg å være en hemmelighet. Foto: TV 2]] Under et styremøte kort tid senere sier Arnfinn og Eva ja til Grobyen-prosjektet etter å ha innsett hvor mye prosjektet betyr for Juni, og alt ser lovende ut for hotellprosjektet. Alt som mangler er at "Edvin" skal overføre tomtene sine til Cæsar. Når dagen kommer for overtagelsen, nekter han imidlertid å overføre tomtene, da han mener at for mye makt står på spill. Senere samme kveld kommer det frem at han har skjult bilder av Cæsars styre, samt nyhetsartikler om "gutten på bildet" og brannen på Lütken Laboratorier bak portrettbildet av seg selv som henger på kontoret i toppetasjen. Han fjerner bildet av Juni ved siden av en lapp med påskriften "administrerende direktør", slik at han selv står nærmest tittelen. [[Fil:Kapoor_og_Edvin.png|thumb|left|Da Kapoor prøver å snakke med "Edvin", blir han truet og kastet ut. Foto: TV2.]] Juni forsøker nå å søke hjelp fra Eva, men hun er ennå sår fordi hun føler at Juni tidligere sviktet henne ved å stole mer på "Edvin" enn på henne selv. Juni innrømmer at hun nå innser at hun har vært blind og ikke har vært i stand til å se at det var noe mistenkelig med "Edvin", men til tross for dette har Eva ingen lyst til å forsøke å hjelpe henne. Juni vet at Eva nylig har fått et nært forhold til Harshad Kapoor og forsøker å få ham til å overtale Eva, men Kapoor gjør mer enn han ble bedt om. Han oppsøker "Edvin" i toppetasjen, i et forsøk på å megle mellom ham og de som skal være hans søstre. For "Edvin" betyr det imidlertid ingenting når Kapoor kan fortelle at hans "søstre" er ute av seg og føler seg sveket, og han truer Kapoor med oppsigelse dersom han ikke kommer seg ut av leiligheten omgående. Etter denne hendelsen får "Edvin" skiftet ut låssystemet i toppetasjen, slik at ingen andre enn han selv har tilgang. Juni reagerer sterkt på låsbyttet når hun får vite om det av en resepsjonist etter et mislykket forsøk på å komme seg inn i toppetasjen, og ringer "Edvin" straks for å få en forklaring på hvorfor han har fått installert nytt sikkerhetssystem. "Edvin" påstår at det skyldes uanmeldte besøk til alle døgnets tider fra de narkomane han har hatt med å gjøre da han jobbet på Gatehjemmet. [[Fil:Edvins falske attest.png|thumb|Det viser seg at "Edvin" har flere falske identiter, blant annet Peter Guldbrandsen. Foto: TV 2]] Eva sier seg etter hvert villig til å hjelpe Juni, og drar til Hvitsten for å besøke Gerda Skogstad for å snakke med henne om moren og Edvin. Gerda forteller henne at Edith og Edvin ikke har hatt kontakt på årevis, og dette får Eva til å besøke Furulund sykehjem for å forhøre seg om Edvin. Eva blir forvirret når en av pleierne som hadde mest med moren å gjøre hevder at hun aldri har møtt Ediths sønn, og hun viser henne dermed et bilde av "Edvin". Pleieren forteller henne at mannen på bildet ikke er Ediths sønn, men en tidligere pleier på sykehjemmet ved navn Lars Holm som hadde mye med Edith å gjøre. Ikke lenge etter kommer det frem at Lars Holm er en falsk identitet, og at "Edvin" også har gått under navnet Peter Guldbrandsen i en CV som ble funnet på Gatehjemmet. thumb|"Edvins" notisbok avslører endelig hvordan han har pumpet [[Edith for opplysninger og gjort research om Anker-Hansen-familien. Foto: TV 2]] Eva vil finne ut hvem "Edvin" egentlig er, og drar tilbake til Furulund sykehjem for å få mer informasjon om ham. Personalet nekter å gi henne opplysninger, men ombestemmer seg når Eva truer med å gå til media og fortelle om måten de har latt en av sine ansatte lure moren hennes til å tro at han var hennes sønn. Eva får deretter se en attest som hun skjønner at er falsk, og hun får også gå igjennom eiendelene han etterlot seg da han sluttet. Blant disse finner hun en notisblokk som hun tar med seg, hvor det kommer frem at "Edvin" har gjort nøye research på Edith og hennes tilknytning til Anker-Hansen-familien. Det viser seg også at Edvin (Erik) har en hel drøss med hemmelige identiteter. Ved å bruke Astrids gamle matheis, sniker Jenny seg inn i toppetasjen og tar bilde av Edvin (Erik) sine ulike pass. Trivia I 2011 hadde Torgeir Reiten rollen som smugleren Sverre Ludvigsen. Hvorvidt denne rollen kan forstås som en av de mange identitetene Erik brukte opp gjennom årene, er ikke blitt direkte kommentert i serien. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Psykopater